Shelf
by Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed
Summary: Shane thought he had his life planned out. He would marry his dream girl and live in a small house and have children but he quickly learns that nothing ever goes as you plan.
1. You And Me Together

You and Me Together

Shane's Point of View

I spotted Jamie waiting for me right outside the restaurant and she waved me over. The press was snapping pictures, as usual, but Jamie was used to the publicity. Jamie was one of those girls that didn't let fame get to her. She was the kind of down-to-earth girls that every famous guy dreams of meeting. It was just my luck that I was the guy to meet and fall in love with her.

We have been together for about a year and we were perfectly happy. The press had long since gotten over that I was dating a non-famous girl. We met at a meet and greet and once I took one look at her, I couldn't look away. She turned me down at first, but after a few days, she finally said yes. At first it was hard to date her with the press hounding us nonstop, but after a few months, they got used to the idea of us dating and it has been easy ever since. Jamie has never taken advantage of the fact that I was famous and that's what I loved about her. She was the first girl that I have ever truly loved and I planned to spend the rest of my life with her.

Nate and Jason really liked her. They were great friends with her and they loved hanging out with her but Jamie and I liked to hang out by ourselves. Occasionally, we would go on triple dates with Nate, Jason, and their girlfriends, when they are actually dating someone. Right now, they were single. Jamie and I didn't mind. In fact, we liked the alone time.

I could never imagine her doing something to hurt me. We were in love and I was already planning on proposing on her 18th birthday which is in just a few months.

* * *

**THIS IS ONLY AN EXPLANITORY CHAPTER!! that's why it's so short and because of an evil thing called writers block. FYI, listen to Shelf by Jonas Brothers a few times and you'll figure out what this story is about ;) lol good luck.**


	2. Perfect Girl?

Perfect Girl?

Shane's Point of View

"Hey, baby," Jamie cooed. I was meeting her at her apartment. I rolled my eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know I hate that," I complained, smiling.

"Exactly," she teased, hugging me. "I love you," she said kissing me on the lips. I groaned and hugged her closer to me. She pulled back smiling. "I'll take that as an 'I love you, too,'" she said.

"You know it," I joked as she pulled me inside. "Whose are these?" I asked, picking up a pair of boxers that were on the couch.

"Oh, those are… my dads," said stuttered, "He came by to visit awhile ago and those some how ended up in the laundry so I tossed them on the couch when I was folding."

"You're acting like I'm accusing you of cheating," I laughed, "I trust you." She laughed too and hugged me. "You worry too much," I muttered.

"Speaking of worrying, I have a big test tomorrow that I have to cram for," she said, pulling away.

"Can I help?" I asked, watching her flipping through books.

"Not unless you have a medical degree you haven't told me about. Biology finals are supposed to be killer," she complained and I laughed. Jamie was studying to be a doctor. I had gotten my GED on the road a few years back and science and math had never been my strong points.

"Sorry, I can't help," I said, "I have to go any way." With that, I kissed her on the cheek and left. When I got back to the apartment that Nate, Jason, and I share, I realized that I had dropped my cell phone at Jamie's apartment.

"Hey, Shane," Nate said, "What's up?"

"I dropped my phone at Jamie's. I'll be right back," I said and went right back to her apartment. The door was unlocked so I opened it. "Hey, Jamie, I dropped…" I trailed off. On the couch was a naked Jamie. That wouldn't have been so bad if there wasn't a naked guy on top of her.

"Sh-shane, um… I know this looks bad but… it isn't what it seems," Jamie stuttered and took a step towards me. Speechless, I took a step away from her. "Come on, Shane," she begged.

"You were cheating on me?" I whispered.

"It's all physical. I just was curious how it felt," she assured me. I shook my head. "Come on, baby, it's okay," she cooed.

"I just caught you sleeping with another guy and you're telling me it's OKAY?!" I screamed, "How is watching the girl you love having sex with someone EVER OKAY?!"

"Shane, be quiet or the neighbors will here you," she shushed me.

"I don't care! You were CHEATING ON ME!" I screamed, "So what if this is all over HotTunes tomorrow! If all you're worried about is your image, you shouldn't have been doing this!"

"Shane…" she begged.

"No, I don't want to hear it," I growled and stormed out. I managed to make it to my room before breaking down, sobbing, on the bed. Someone opened the door and saw me on the bed, my face buried in the pillow.

"Shane, what happened?" Nate asked quietly. I just shook my head and continued to cry until I fell asleep a few hours later. When I woke up, Nate and Jason were already up and eating breakfast. HotTunes was just starting on TV.

_"Neighbors of Shane Grey's girlfriend reported a shouting match between the couple,"_ the reporter said. I closed my eyes as the memory of last night rushed back. Nate and Jason gave me some weird looks before turning back to the TV. _"They reported hearing of Jamie Montgomery sleeping with another guy when Grey walked in." _Jason's jaw dropped and Nate spit out the sip of orange juice he had just taken.

"She did _what?_" Nate stuttered as I walked over and turned off the TV. I just nodded and sat down at the table, grabbing a glass and some apple juice on my way there. Resting my hand on my chin, I poured a bit of juice in and took a small sip.

"Did she really…?" Jason trailed off and I nodded.

"Shane, I'm so sorry," Nate said, placing his hand on my arm. I shrugged off his hand and let a few tears escaped.

"I just want everything to go back to the way it was," I whispered.

"I know," Nate said, "I know."

"No you don't! You don't know what it's like to have your girlfriend cheat on you!" I yelled and ran into my room, sobbing.

* * *

**The winners of the contest i posted on CRCS are............................**

**Going to be posted on the nest chapter of CRCS. i extended the contest a little bit because someone else gave me a good suggestion so they will be in a story that I haven't posted yet.**

**If u have any suggestions for sequel names for JSS i am only accepting suggestions until i post the next chapter then I will post a poll on my profile and JSS for u guys to vote for the finalists after i narrow them down a little because they r so good i can't decide on one. Summary; someone goes missing and may or may not die.**


	3. Broken Man

Broken Man

Shane's Point of View

I felt myself getting more and more depressed every day. When I tried to write a song they were filled with depression and pain. All day I fought back tears and all night I cried into my pillow. Nate and Jason became more and more worried about me and started refusing to leave me alone in a room, despite my protests. I played music less and less. Eventually I stopped playing completely until our first concert to start off the summer tour, 2 weeks after _the incident_, as I referred to it. I took out my anger on my pillows. I wrote a song that we're going to perform.

"Come on, Shane," Nate called.

I scowled and slouched out of the limo. There were cameras, of course, but I couldn't bring myself to smile. We made it backstage and I headed straight to my dressing room. After reluctantly getting dressed, I headed out to the stage where stage hands handed me a mike and Nate and Jason guitars. I forced a smile on my face as we ran onstage.

"Hey, guys, how are you?" Nate said into a mike. The crowd screamed even louder.

"We're going to perform a new song, hope you like it," I said, struggling to focus on performing. It started out sweet but after a second Nate and Jason came in with their guitars.

_It's over, look out below _

_I hate it, I still taste it _

_Yeah it's so hard to let go _

_So breathe in now, and breathe it out _

_The forecast; a car crash _

_It's looking like another _

_Breakdown, rebound _

_This could be my last goodbye _

_You cross your heart, I hope to die _

_And I can't deny your eyes _

_You know I try to read between the lines, _

_I saw a warning sign _

_And then you threw me up against the wall _

_Who said that it's better to have loved and lost? _

_I wish that I had never loved at all _

_No rewinds, no second times _

_And I won't break, I won't waste _

_Everything you left behind _

_So don't follow, just let it go _

_The weather's been better _

_So let it be another _

_Breakdown, rebound _

_This could be my last goodbye _

_You cross your heart, I hope to die _

_And I can't deny your eyes _

_You know I try to read between the lines, _

_I saw a warning sign _

_And then you threw me up against the wall _

_Who said that it's better to have loved and lost? _

_I wish that I had never loved at all _

_All the nights I spent sitting at home _

_You were out there on your own _

_All the nights I waited by the phone _

_When you were going it alone _

_And all your different faces _

_And all your different ways _

_Are making everything a mess _

_And all I'm saying is that _

_All your different places and _

_All the complications led to this _

_And I can't deny your eyes _

_You know I try to read between the lines, _

_I saw a warning sign _

_And then you threw me up against the wall _

_Who said that it's better to have loved and lost? _

_I wish that I had never loved at all _

_And I can't deny your eyes _

_You know I try to read between the lines, _

_I saw a warning sign _

_And then you threw me up against the wall _

_Who said that it's better to have loved and lost? _

_I wish that I had never loved at all_

**A/N Before I go any farther (because I'm likely to forget, I did change the lyrics of this song, Up Against the Wall by Boys Like Girls. The 2****nd**** line should be I'm **_**wasted **_**not I hate it but the wasted thing wasn't the style of music they play. Okay, back to the story. Oh and I don't own this song.**

The audience erupted in screams and suddenly it became harder to hold back the pain. I managed to hold out for the rest of the concert. My fake smile never wavered. I was good at not showing my emotions but I saw that Nate and Jason could sense my distress. They shot me worried looks every couple of minutes. The concert finally ended an hour and a half later and I rushed backstage. I ran to a small room just off to the side of the stage, fighting to breathe as sobs threatened to break through my control. Struggling, I pulled out a bottle of pain medicine I kept in my pocket in case of headaches, out and swallowed a handful of pills. I kept this up until half of the bottle was gone then my stomach tightened and I threw up, still crying. I'd never done anything like this before.

Mitchie's Point of View

I looked around, still not seeing Sierra or her dad. Sierra's dad works the sound systems here and got Sierra and I tickets and backstage passes. I had walked off to find the bathroom but now I couldn't find them. Backstage was a maze of dressing rooms, equipment, and workers. No one paid attention to me, the lost teenage girl looking around anxiously. Sighing, I walked a little farther but paused when I heard a retching sound. I turned and saw Shane Grey on his hands and knees, vomiting. There was a pill bottle in his hand with pills spilling out. Whatever was going on, I doubted it was good. I ran, now looking for the rest of Connect 3 to warn them of what their band mate was up to. I spotted them walking out of a pair of dressing rooms.

"Excuse me," I muttered, shoving past some more workers, nearly slamming into Nate and Jason when I broke free.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there," Nate said.

"Shane… pills…," I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"What?" Nate asked, suddenly alarmed.

"I was looking for my friend and her dad, who works here, and I saw Shane in a room somewhere over there," I said, gesturing to where I had just come from, "He was puking and there was a bottle of pills in his hands." Before I was finished, Nate and Jason were exchanging a worried glance.

"Show us the way," Nate said and I obliged. Luckily I remembered where the room was but when we got there, Shane was passed out. Nate and Jason's eyes widened in alarm.

"I'm calling 911," Nate said, his phone already out of his pocket.

"Thank you… um…," Jason said, turning to me.

"Mitchie, Mitchie Torres," I said.

* * *

**Luckily Word waited until after I finished with this and saved to stop working. So Mitchie has finally arrived (yay!). This basic part was planned out but I couldn't figure out if I should have Shane get drunk, high, try to commit suicide, or cut when Mitchie sees him so I was talking to shewhoshallwrite and she reminded me (accidentally) of something I had planned for another story but gave up on; overdosing. I had told her about this and she thought it was for this. Anyway, I did change the summary. I have most of this story planned out so no worries, the rest shouldn't take as long unless I'm working on other stories.**

**Ok, the story I've had in my head for as long as Shelf that I never typed up, the mysterious 9th (or 10th) story that didn't ever get posted, has been posted (YAY!). It's called No One To Help Me, check it out. It's darker than my usual style but good.**

**As I said before, I do not own that song (Up Against the Wall by Boys Like Girls) and I changed the 2nd line from "I'm wasted" to "I hate it". This is the first time I've ever had Connect 3/Shane sing a non-Jonas Brothers sogn :O**


	4. JONAS petition

**JONAS the show is not being posted as a catagory on this website because, and i quote; "Sorry, no can do. Because the main characters on the show all play themselves with their real names. The show name is their last name. This is way too obvious. We can not allow this per the site rules."**

**Now, it may just be me but this sounds like Hannah Montana is breaking those rules too. Also, JONAS characters are NOT playing themselves, as stated by the Jonas Brothers. Also, they do NOT use their real names, just their first name, again, like Hannah Montana.**

**Me and other authors are starting a petition to get JONAS on the website. Send me a PM with your name (NOT A REVIEW) by midnight June 23rd so I can pass this on and show this to any friends of yours on this website to spread the word and post it on your stories if you want. If you disagree with me, NO FLAMES/HATEFUL PMS/REVIEWS! just don't sign this petition.**


	5. Another Fangirl

Another Fangirl

Mitchie's Point of View

I hesitated for a second when Nate and Jason got into the limo, not sure if I should follow. Nate turned and saw me standing there, unsure.

"Come on," he said. I nodded and climbed into the limo.

"Why am I coming" I asked as the driver started to follow the ambulance with Shane in it.

"Because you saved him," Jason said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"There has to be some way we can thank you," Nate insisted.

"No, I mean, it's okay, I don't need anything," I said.

"What are you doing over the summer?" he asked.

"Nothing because my mom and dad have to work," I said, confused.

"Come on tour with us." I sat there shocked.

"What… really?" I asked. If this was a joke, it wasn't a very good one.

"Yeah, I mean, it's the least we can do and it'll be fun to have another person," Nate said.

"Um… yeah, sure, okay," I said slowly.

"Yay," Jason said and we all smiled. The sound of a siren from the ambulance made us jump and our good mood disappear.

The rest of the ride was spent in an awkward silence. Though none of us said it, I had a feeling we were all thinking the same thing; _Is Shane okay?_

We spent a full 30 minutes in the waiting room before a doctor finally came out.

"We had to pump his stomach bit he's going to be okay," she reassured us with a smile.

"Can we go see him?" Nate asked.

"One at a time, and he's awake."

Nate's Point of View

Shane was lying on the bed, an IV dripping thick liquid hooked up to his arm. When he saw me he glared and started to cross his arms but stopped and hissed when the movement pulled the IV tube.

"Thanks a lot," he spat.

"I didn't save you," I said, sitting on the chair by his bed. He laughed humorlessly.

"So who did?" he asked.

"A girl named Mitchie saw you," I said, "To thank her I invited her to come on our summer tour."

"Great, a fangirl," Shane grumbled.

"She's not, she was pretty calm," I said.

"Yeah, right," he snorted. I rolled my eyes, There was no point in fighting him.

Shane's Point of Views

After Nate left, Jason came in. He was silent most of the time. Our manager came in but, surprisingly, didn't yell. He just told me that they were moving the dates back 1 day for the next week then taking one of our break days away to get us back on schedule.

The nurses let me out the next day and I met Nate, Jason, and a girl in a limo out in the parking lot.

"Shane, this is Mitchie, the girl that saved you," Nate introduced.

"Hi," she said nervously. I just glared until she looked back out a window.

The tour bus was waiting for us by our apartment. I stormed in, laid on a bunk, and closed the curtain. I heard Nate and Jason giving the fangirl, I mean, Mitchie, a tour. When they came into the room with the bunks, I got annoyed.

"And this will be yours," Nate said and I heard him pat the bunk above me.

"Go away!" I yelled.

Nate yanked back the curtain. I saw Jason and Mitchie standing there before I yanked the curtain closed again.

"Come on, Shane, you can't stay in there forever," Nate said.

"I can stay in here until the next show," I grumbled as I heard them walk out.

It wasn't until that night than I broke down. I cried for hours, not getting any sleep. Luckily I managed to stay quiet so I wouldn't wake anyone up. This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

**This week has been iffy. First, I got the new JB album when it came out. It's okay but a little iffy. And it's SO obvious Much Better is about Taylor Swift. "I got a rep for breaking hearts" Joe's got a rep for the 20-something second phone call, "Now I'm done with superstars," Obvious, "And all the tears on her guitar" Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. "I'm not bitter," riiiiiiiiiiiiight Joe.**

**Then Thursday night was my 8th grade party. It was awesome and I asked one of my crushes to sign my yearbook. It was cool. Then I found out he has a girlfriend. I cried and swore off writing (obviously didn't last).**

**Then I asked my other crush, who I thought didn't notice me at all, to sign my yearbook and he said; "You are really good at clarinet and passionate about rading vampire books! Which is totally cool!" YAY HE NOTICE ME, HE NOTICED ME!!!!! If he has a girlfriend, I will be crushed.**

**Be lucky that I was REALLY bored in PE on Thursday and got to do whatever I wanted cause that's when I wrote this out.**


	6. Important AN

**I need help from you guys. I've been trying to convince shewhoshallwrite that her stories are good and she should continue her stories even though she doesn't have a lot of hits. Your job is to go and read her stories titled Noise Not Music and it's sequel, What The Headlines Never Say. they're really good and i need her to see that. PLEASE do this for me and do NOT leave bad reviews cause if u do i will hunt u down and turn my friends on u.**

**and shewhoshallwrite, i'm doing this cause ur stories r GREAT and people are going to see that, starting now.**

**BTW i'm going to put this on every story so that's what the updates r**


	7. Authors Note

**IMPORTANT! READ EVERYTHING!**

**Okay, i know i've neglected to update in a LONG time but high school just started a few weeks ago *insert frustrated groan here* and soccer and softball have been going nonstop for the past month.**

**Okay, first of all, this is going on all my stories just to let you know.**

**Second, DYHAP is going on a temporary hiatus. this is temporary cause i'm gonna finish a few stories that are almost over.**

**Third, again, sorry about the lack of updates but i have this plan for a mass update of EVERYTHING in just a few weeks. (You'll see why i have this plan soon). The mass update is on October 7th. You have about 7 days to reread and catch up on my stories before that are all updated.**

**And finally, i just want to point out that although i have stories ending, i also have stories i plan on starting soon so updating is going to be hard.**


	8. Important

**Hey everyone. I know i promised a mass update but i had a pile of big projects, all due tomorrow so i couldn't find the time to work on the chapters.**

**The reason for this is that today is the one year anniversary of when i got my account on . I found this site when i was home sick and i was trying to find the Camp Rock 2 summary. The search didn't go as planned and i accidentally wound up here. I just want to thank all of my friends and fans for their support and reviews. I also want to say that i'm happy with how much i have progressed in my writing abilities. I also want to thank Devilpup. If she reads this i just want her to know that her story, After The Credits Roll, is what inspired me to start writing.**

**In other news, expect the end of JSS on the 10th because that is the 1 year anniversary of when i started TBH so i'm gonna work hard on that.**

**I will post the 2 chapters i actually got done tomorrow cause i have to go to bed and they are sitting downstairs in a notebook right now.**

**Well, since i've had a cold for a while and i have to get up early for school, i guess that's all. Thanks again for the wonderful year.**


	9. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out

Shane's Point of View

I dragged myself out of bed around seven in the morning and headed to the bathroom. The others were still in their beds, asleep. Quietly, I rummaged through a drawer, trying to find my toothpaste. Something pricked my thumb while I was rummaging.

"Ow!" I whispered and pulled my hand back. There was a small drop of blood rolling down my hand. As I rinsed it off, I realized the pain of getting cut had felt good.

"No," I said, almost too loud. I was never going to do that again. I haven't done it since…. I forced my train of thought to cut off. Thinking about that was too painful.

There was a noise coming from the bunks now. The others were stirring. I climbed back into my bed and listened to my MP3 player, determined to tune them out until it was time for tonight's concert. No one tried to bother me and, too soon for me, I was sitting in my dressing room with some time to kill before the concert. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Go away," I groaned. The door opened anyway. I stared at the floor, not seeing who it was.

"Hey," a soft voice said and my head jerked up in disbelief.

"Jamie?" I whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," she said sadly.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said angrily.

"Please, I need your help," she begged.

"And why should I help you?" I growled.

"Because I know you still love me and I still care about you," she whispered, catching me off guard as she came over and sat down next to me. She grabbed my hand and caressed it gently. I was too stunned to pull away.

"Y-you're wrong," I lied.

"Please, Shane?" she begged.

"What am I supposed to help you with?" I whispered angrily.

"I-I'm pregnant," she said.

My world collapsed. I felt my knees buckle and I forced myself to stay on my feet. I took a few deep breaths before responded but I still wasn't able to think very clearly.

"You only… two weeks," I stuttered, trying to make since of this, "How long were you cheating on me?"

"Um…" she said and looked way.

"How long?!" I yelled.

"Th-three months," she whispered.

Again I fought to stay on my feet. Three months of the best relationship of my life were a lie and now my whole world was being flipped around. How could she do this to me.

"Get OUT!" I screamed. She looked at me sadly one last time before leaving. There was another knock on the door but I was too busy sobbing on the ground to say anything.

"Shane?" Nate and Jason wanted…" I heard Mitchie start to say. "Oh, um, sorry," she said and starting to walk out. I felt guilty, suddenly, for the way I've been treating her.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you."

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded quietly.

"I'll be right out," I said and she walked out the door. I took a deep breath and stood up to go to perform at tonight's concert. I was determined to not show anyone how upset I was, just like the first time I preformed after I found out about Jamie.

* * *

**This chapter was original planned for the big, mass update but I only just got around to posting it. I'll post the next chapter hopefully later today. And remember, vote on the JSS sequel name if you read it cause the voting's about to end.**


	10. Truth and Lies

Truth and Lies

Shane's Point of View

The crowd cheered as we finished up our concert. We said a quick good night and walked backstage. The second I was off stage, I felt my depression return and the fake smile fall off my face. By the looks on the others faces, they notices. Before they could ask any questions, I went straight to my dressing room, got changed, and headed back to the bus. Mitchie was already on the bus by Nate and Jason must have been changing still. She smiled at me but didn't say anything.

The next day we were traveling all day. Mitchie, who was the first awake, was watching Hot Tunes when I walked in to the main room on the bus. Nate and Jason walked in as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. As I was taking my first sip, something on TV caught my attention.

_"Is Shane Gray a dad?"_

I started choking on my water.

"Wh-what?!" I managed to get out between coughs.

The reporter when on to explain how Jamie told everyone I was the dad. How could she do that to me? I thought she actually loved me.

"Shane…," Nate said cautiously, turning off the TV.

"How could she lie like that?" I whispered.

That seemed to be enough to convince them it wasn't true. At that moment I wanted to scream, to throw things, to hit something, but my whole body was frozen in shock. I forced away all feelings.

"I'll be right back," I said in a monotone. I felt them watching me as I left the room and headed back to the bunks. Taking out my phone, I sent a text to Jamie that said, _"Meet me at our next venue."_ She sent back a quick reply agreeing. They were things we needed to talk about.

The next day we spent all day at the venue, setting up. Jamie was already in my dressing room when I got there after the sound check.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why did I lie?"

"Yes and why did you cheat? Why did you come to me for help?

"I lied because I thought you might help me. I came to you for help because I thought you still cared about me and you would help me," she said.

"You didn't tell me why you cheated in the first place," I pointed out.

She stayed silent but I saw her eyes flicker to my left hand for a second. That movement put all the pieces together.

"You cheated because of my ring?" I half asked, half stated. More silence. "If I didn't wear this you wouldn't have done anything?" More silence but she nodded. "Fine," I said, taking off my ring, "But that doesn't change what I believe!" I yelled.

"Just remember this is your fault," she said coldly and stomped out.

"In frustration I threw my ring at the door. There was a long moment of silence. I just stood there, unable to move. The door opened quietly and Mitchie walked in. She bent down, picked up my ring, and dropped it back in my open hand.

"Thank you," I said and put my ring back on my finger. We walked together, quietly, to where Nate and Jason were waiting. I quickly got my microphone and wired up and we ran onstage to play our first song of the night.

_Even though you're gone and far away  
I feel you all around  
I think about it every single day  
You got away somehow_

I can't sleep, it's hard to breathe  
And I still feel you next to me, now I can see

The first one is the worst one  
When it comes to a broken heart  
Your first love, yeah you're so young  
And you feel like a fallen star  
There's a fire in the city  
That's burning out tonight  
You're breathing but you're barely alive  
The first one is the worst one  
When it comes, when it comes to a broken heart

Spinning like a movie in my head  
I've seen a thousand times  
I learned to take it hard and fall instead  
Of sitting safe on the sidelines

Lost days, pictures fade  
Somehow you're still miles away, it's safe to say

'Cause I would run through a thunderstorm  
Just to kiss you  
I'm out here on my own  
Better now than I was before, but I miss you  
And I want you to know

I can't sleep, it's hard to breathe  
And I still feel you next to me, and i can see, yeah

The first one is the worst one  
When it comes to a broken heart (feel you all around)  
Your first love, yeah you're so young  
And you feel like a fallen star (got away somehow)

There's a fire in the city  
That's burning out tonight  
You're breathing but you're barely alive  
The first one is the worst one  
When it comes, when it comes to a broken heart

* * *

**Okay, i swear this was longer in my notebook. Would have posted sooner cause this chapter has been done FOREVER but my harddrive crashed a few weeks ago. If you read TBH then you remember in the author notes when I was talking about getting a new laptop (my current one). well that was to replace my last computer when my harddrive crashed... ironic. another little piece of irony is that it crashed when i was turning it on to run a quick backup. turns out my backups since early september have all been failing.**

**For future reference, a lot of the songs i've used/are going to use, are by Boys Like Girls cause they're awesome and their songs freakishly fit, so i suggest listening to their albums, just on YouTube even.**


	11. When Nothing Goes Right

When Nothing Goes Right

Shane's Point of View

The label scheduled a press conference for us the next day before a concert to clear up the rumors. I had already explained to our manager about how Jamie was lying about everything. Mitchie sat off to the side while Nate, Jason, and I were answering questions.

"Is it true you're the father of Jamie's baby?" one reporter asked. Of course that was the first question they would ask.

"No, I haven't broken my vow and I don't plan on it," I said, holding up my left hand.

"Why would she lie like that?" another asked, disbelieving.

"Because she was trying to manipulate me into helping her," I said, remembering our conversation, "We had a talk yesterday and she explained."

"Are you still in contact with her?"

"Just that once," I said coldly.

"Nate, Jason, what was your reaction to the reports of Shane being a dad?"

"We were shocked. We knew that Shane wouldn't do something like that but at the same time we didn't know what to think," Nate answered.

They continued to ask questions about our tour and our new album. At the end as we were about to wrap up someone asked one last question, this time about Mitchie.

"Who's the girl you have been seen with on tour?"

"That's Mitchie, she's… um…," Nate said, unsure of how to continue without explaining my little incident at the beginning of tour.

"She's a friend," I jumped in, "She, uh, helped us at the beginning of tour and we thanked her by letting her join us for the rest of the summer."

"They have to go to their sound check now," our manager said and ushered us all out and to the stage to finish our sound check.

When we were done I was wondering around backstage when I heard a beautiful voice coming from a room at the end of the hall. There was also a piano playing. I followed the sound to the door and listened. Quietly, I opened the door and walked behind Mitchie who was sitting at the piano.

_I'm losing myself tryin' to compete  
With everyone else instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
'Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
'Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me

I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down, not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through

And I cannot be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
'Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me

"That was amazing," I said. Mitchie jumped a little a turned around.

"Oh, hey, I didn't see you there," she said quietly.

"Did you write that?" I asked, sitting on the piano bench next to her.

"Ya, it's not that good. I'm not that good," she said.

"You're amazing," I insisted.

She blushed and looked down. I put my hand under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at me. I didn't realize how close we were getting until our lips met. It was sweet, perfect, just like Mitchie. I suddenly realized what was going on. I panicked and pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered and ran out of the room, not stopping until I got back to my dressing room.

To be honest, I did like what happened; I might have even loved it. The thing was I wasn't ready to get into another relationship, especially not with what happened in the last one. Part of me, the rational part, was telling me to stay away from Mitchie. The other part of me was telling me to go to Mitchie, apologize, and kiss her again.

"Shane? Come on," Nate called.

I groaned and walked to the stage. On the way I saw Mitchie. I hesitated like I was going to say something but changed my mind and kept going. We kept our eyes on each other though, hoping the other would say something but, at the same time, afraid the other would say something. This was going to be one long tour.

* * *

**YAY! ME UPDATED! And i'm feeling like Joe in my AWESOME new cutoff gloves. They also have this thing where you can turn them into mittons. i LOVE them so much. my friends from Idaho got them for me for pep games when we have to play instruments outside.**

**Anyway, if u r super excited for the next JONAS i saw it and it was... AWESOME!!!!! seriously! thank you YouTube. :D i've been obsessed with it all week. I've also been sick all week :(**

**HAPPY BOREDOM DAY TO ME! that was just me being bored.**

**I just realized something, tomorrow, November 5th, is Kevin Jonas' birthday. I remember I posted a chapter of... a story (forgot which one) last year on his bday.**

**remember REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. No Regrets

No Regrets

Shane's Point of View

Mitchie and I avoided each other for the rest of the night. Neither of us could handle it if the other said anything we didn't want to hear, especially me. I didn't want to fall in love ever again but I couldn't stop my self from noticing that I was falling for Mitchie. If this ended badly I don't think I could handle that. Maybe if it wasn't just a few weeks after Jamie, maybe then I would be able to be with her and not be scared. Even as I thought that I knew I was wrong. No matter how long there was between Jamie and Mitchie, no matter how much I had healed, nothing could prevent me from being scared of what could happen, of getting my heart torn out and ripped to bits.

"What's with you?" Nate asked the next day in the hotel, "You're acting weird, even for you."

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Don't give me that crap," he snapped, "Just tell me."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I said.

"I'm just tired of you not telling us anything," he sighed.

"I'll tell you but I just need to think about it first, okay?" I said.

"Fine, but don't think I'll forget," he said and walked out of the room.

Mitchie walked in after he left, not really paying attention to where she was going. When she noticed I was in the room her eyes went wide.

"Oh, s-sorry," she muttered and started to leave.

"Wait," I said, grabbing her arm, "We need to talk about what happened."

"Okay," she said.

"I-I know that… when it happened… I didn't…," I said, trying to get what I was feeling into words.

"You regret it?" she questioned. Although she tried to hide it, I could see the pain flash across her eyes.

"I don't regret it," I said quietly, "I just don't think I'm ready to get back in a relationship again. Not this soon especially after what happened."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" she started, trailing off.

"I know that you didn't mean to, neither of us meant to," I said quietly.

"So what now?" she asked looking up at me. At that moment I noticed just how beautiful her eyes were. They were so innocent, so hypnotizing.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered, snapping myself out of it, "This is just so complicated."

"I know," she said, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked quietly.

"Because I'm just making things more complicated for you," she muttered.

This time when I kissed her, I knew what was happening. It was sweet and perfect, just like the last one. I made it last, not wanting to get out of the bliss. Even though I didn't want to get into another relationship, I also wanted to be with Mitchie, so badly. We had to pull away, breathing hard, after a few minutes. Mitchie put her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. Somehow this felt more right than when I had done anything like this with Jamie.

* * *

**Ya, I know it's short and I know it's been a while since I updated but if you kill me you'll never get to read my latest evil plan :D so anyway, enjoy the beginning of Smitchie.**

**No offense to Miley fans, but she's becoming like Shane in CR. Who else heard about the burger joint thing? Plus she's saying Twilight's a cult, the fans are crazy, and Johnny Depp is hotter than Rob (even though i agree, you don't say that publicly unless u have a death wish). She's SERIOUSLY got a death wish.**

**A reason this is late is that when ever i think of how i have to update Shelf i think i'm farther ahead so i think of something else that's not for a while hehehehehe :D**

**Also I spent an hour yesterday making the PERFECT book trailer for a book i had to read for school, unfortunatly with Windows Movie Maker, it only takes one accidental push of a button and poof... an hours worth of work and the best book trailer EVER gone. then i went to listen to a CD on my stereo to calm down and i found out my stereo won't recognize CD's. so now i have to wait for my parents to get a new movie maker program (not going near Windows Movie Maker again) and i have to beg my parents to get me a $100 stereo and a $150 portable DVD player (the screen on my last one is about shot) and Christmas is still a month away :(**

**So i'll try to update later this weekend (FOUR DAY WEEKEND!).**


	13. Quick Note

**Quick Authors Note that affects the next chapter. Need you guys to vote on my poll on my profile. BTW, DO NOT REVIEW THIS because if you do then you won't be able to review the next chapter because i'm gonna delete this to post the next chapter and the site won't let you review it.**

**Sorry about not updating but i have minor writers block so (while sitting bored on a laptop in 2nd period) decided to put up the poll. I've been considering it for a while but haven't gotten around to doing it.**

**Anyway, I promise to try to update soon as long as you guys vote on the poll. I'll probably update next week if not enough people vote. If enough vote today and/or tomorrow then I will update by Friday.**

**I'm gonna write up 2 different versions of the next chapter, one with the song and one without, so then I can update when I close the poll. Vote soon beacuse I don't know when I'll close the poll**


	14. Note

**Okay, i need u guys, my faithful readers, to help me decide something. I'm considering getting a Twitter account. The good things about this, u will be able to follow me and i will give little sneak previews of points in stories and u guys will be able to help me sort out ideas to update faster.**

**BUT! I need at least 10 people to say they will follow me on Twitter from this site, and i need u guys to help me with getting an account name. So, if u have a Twitter account and r interested in following me, then PLEASE PM ME (DO NOT REVIEW) and tell me.**


	15. Twitter

**Follow me on Twitter! Name is HJBOWriter**


	16. Too Complicated for Words

Too Complicated for Words

Shane's Point of View

I couldn't figure out why everything I did with Mitchie felt more right than when I was with Jamie. I stayed up all night after kissing Mitchie trying to figure it out.

"Shane, come on, we're gonna be late for the sound check," Nate yelled through my bedroom door at the hotel.

"I'm coming," I called back.

Mitchie wasn't anywhere insight when I left the room. Nate told me she went with Jason to the sound check earlier. Then he started to scold me about how I was going to make us late but I tuned him out after hearing about Mitchie. He continued to complain until the limo pulled up to the arena where we were playing. I searched backstage for a few minutes for Mitchie until Nate forced me to go to stage.

"Shane, you have to focus," Nate yelled when I screwed up the third song in a row.

"Sorry, I just need to talk to Mitchie," I said and walked offstage.

Normally, navigating a backstage area was pretty easy but this one seemed like a maze. Maybe it was just the fact that I was worried about Mitchie. I wasn't sure why I was so worried but I had the feeling something wasn't right. I finally heard Mitchie near my changing room.

"Why do you think Shane would like a girl like you?" I heard Jamie say.

I'd never heard Jamie say something like that. I ran to where I heard her voice. Mitchie was in tears and Jamie was sneering at her.

"Hey, leaver her alone," I shouted at Jamie.

"Hey, baby," Jamie said, trying to hug me. I looked at her in disgust. Her stomach was a little bigger than the last time I saw her, reminding me of what she's done to me.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" I asked, pushing my way over to her.

She looked up and nodded, wiping away the tears on her face. I hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear about how it was going to be okay. Jamie put her hand on my shoulder.

"Just leave me alone," I said, turning around, "Why can't you figure out that I'm done with you and never want to see you again? All you've done for me lately is made everything complicated. If I _ever _catch you within a hundred feet of me or Mitchie, I will call security and have you arrested."

"But, Shane-," she started.

"Get out now or I _will _call security," I growled, pulling Mitchie away.

"Mitchie, don't ever listen to her, she's just trying to get me back, it's nothing personal," I said when we were far away from where we left Jamie.

"Maybe I'm just making everything too complicated," she said, a few more tears falling down her face.

"No, don't ever think that, none of this is your fault," I said, wiping away her tears with one hand while cradling her cheek with my other. I kissed her deeply before going back to the stage to finish our sound check. Nate glared at me for leaving when I walked back onstage.

"Finally," he said and we went back to our sound check.

* * *

**Ok, so this is part of my one week deadline thing were i have to update every story in 1 week, started Feb 8th and it's ending in less than 3 hours but i still have 2 more stories! i'm sooooooooooooooo doomed! but if, somehow, i actually make it, then I will post a new story or 2 but if not, i won't post it for a long time!**

**Review.**


	17. The End

**I don't know if anyone is subscribed to this still or if anyone even READS Camp Rock stories anymore because it's been so long but here it goes. Yes, I am finally posting something after almost 2 years (I think, just guessing). I just want to let you know that I am fine, I have not disappeared off the face of the earth, etc. I kind of went through a tough time in my life and have been battling with a lot of issues going on. 2 years ago this January, shortly before I stopped posting, I got diagnosed with Crohn's disease (don't remember if I've mentioned that before) and I started getting really depressed and was having a rough(er than normal) time at school. It's gotten better and I am currently debating going back into writing fan fictions if I have the time but I want to be clear that IF I do, it won't be for Camp Rock. I've been playing around with a few shows lately and have a few ideas for those but I won't be going back to these stories and the ones I post (again, IF I post) would be on a separate account. The 2 main reasons I'm not continuing are that I don't remember 95% of what I had planned out and that I don't really get inspired from Camp Rock anymore. I really appreciate all of you reading my stories and reviewing and all of that but I've just moved on.**

**ATTENTION SHEWHOSHALLWRITE if you still are subscribed to me and reading this and you still write fan fictions for Camp Rock, if you want to, PM me and I can give you basic outlines of what I remember I was planning for the stories and you can continue them. Also, sorry for not being on IM but I've been kinda jumping around laptops and having mild computer issues (because they seem to hate me) so, sorry.**

**LAST THING! and then I guess I'm done... IF I decide to post, right now it's looking like it'll be Glee and/or The Mentalist stuff (my 2 big obsessions right now) but could really end up being anything and if you're interested, feel free to PM me and I can tell you the new account name.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for my long absence and I really wish I was still inspired by these stories but I'm just not. Thank you. And, if I come across any old chapters on my computer or get the sudden urge to write for Camp Rock again, you guys will be the first to know.**

**HJBO**


End file.
